


【基锤】Dick Worship

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：到现代生活的神兄弟，主要是黄色废料，视频性爱，涉及一点点性器崇拜[？]





	【基锤】Dick Worship

您有一条视频消息！  
看到这个提示，索尔有些急切的点开了那个小窗口，他终于勉强学会了手机的使用方法，中庭人发明的乱七八糟的小玩意儿让他头痛，不光是用法上，还有这些物品的脆弱程度，怕水怕电怕外力，每次使用他都要小心翼翼的。以至于最开始索尔觉得用简讯或者电子邮件，还不如直接让他用魔法唤出乌鸦来传递消息来的简便，天知道小时候他是多么讨厌学习这些魔法。  
不过相比索尔对现世的一窍不通，洛基倒是对中庭的各种新鲜事物熟悉的很快，如果要用一个词来形容的话，那就是——如鱼得水。索尔为他的弟弟感到自豪，他总是这样，洛基比他更聪明、更理智也更容易掌握和接纳新鲜事物。  
视频画面随着点击蹦了出来，洛基的脸出现在了屏幕上，看到自己弟弟让索尔不自觉的露出了笑容，不管使用多少次，他仍要感叹史塔克工业的神奇，除了那些东西都太脆弱以外。  
“嗨，Bro，想我了吗？”  
画面接通之后，洛基的声音跃然耳边，带着点清晨的沙哑和疲惫，他被派去法国安顿一些阿斯加德的难民，和中庭的蝼蚁打交道让他感到厌恶、反感且疲惫。不过索尔需要他的帮忙，阿斯加德的人民需要尽快安顿，想到这里洛基不禁在心里翻了个白眼，中庭人假惺惺的接纳了他们，索尔为此感动的涕泪横流，以至于他虽然讨厌死了那些中庭蝼蚁，也不得不耐着性子对他们笑脸以待。  
虽说美国政府一口答应下来会接受阿斯加德人，但是他们却又觉得把神族人全都放在纽约显然是不安全的，目标太大也太容易暴露，所以通过与世界各地的协调，欧洲的几个国家主动出了可以帮助美国分担这份来自神域的重托——这就是为什么洛基现在会在法国、巴黎，和他哥相差了六个小时的时差，并且已经在这边被迫停滞了一个礼拜，等待各种中庭文件的处理和批准。这里有有意思的地方，比如宫殿、城堡、博物馆，虽然没有阿斯加德的壮观，但也让洛基觉得勉强可以入眼，但不幸的是这里到处都是来自世界各地的蝼蚁，散发着中庭人臭乎乎的味道，令他作呕。  
“当然了，洛基！我的弟弟，我无时无刻不在想你…要知道你已经离开我有一周之久了。”  
索尔理所当然的回答道，他总是这么直白又充满活力，洛基更喜欢把这称之为愚蠢——愚蠢却又难以言喻的可爱。  
“哦…怎么会呢？离开我那两年间也没看到你如此思念之切。”  
“不…我不是，那时候我以为你…”  
洛基随口调侃着自己的兄长，他承认自己是故意的，并且乐此不疲，主要是索尔的反应太令人赏心悦目了。每次听到洛基口中吐出类似的话，索尔都会立刻手足无措的、迫切的想同他解释，他的哥哥就是如此愚笨，只要洛基给他设下圈套，他就一定会乖乖的往下跳。  
“好了好了，”洛基笑了笑，打断了索尔的长篇大论，他把手机拿远了一些，戳着下巴眯了眯眼睛，压低了声音对索尔说，“看着我。”  
索尔因为洛基故意压低的声音而屏住了呼吸，他看着画面中的洛基，不禁有种又真又假又近又远的感觉，明明可以看到却无法触摸。洛基似乎是早晨刚洗过澡，头发还湿漉漉的带着点水汽，他随意的穿了一件深绿色的天鹅绒的浴袍，原本应该系紧的带子胡乱散开着放在腰间。索尔顺着浴袍大开的领口看进去，他可以看到自己弟弟的皮肤，身上结实的肌肉，还有那个隐没在浴袍的阴影之中、就算未勃起也把浴袍撑得微微鼓起的、巨大的性器——这让索尔忍不住吞了吞口水。  
洛基随之饶有兴致的眯起了绿色的猫瞳，他知道他的哥哥在看哪里，在想什么，在洛基眼里，他的哥哥永远如此好看透。而注意到自己弟弟眼神的索尔——他、他忍不住脸颊微微发热起来，作为阿斯加德的王来说，明明当下大局未定，可是他的脑子里却还只想着同自己的爱人交欢淫乐，这样实在是太不顾大局了，更何况洛基现在还在帮他安顿阿斯加德的子民，他怎么能如此不知羞耻，只想着要骑在自己弟弟的阴茎上，努力扭腰让那根大家伙把他狠狠打开，狠狠顶撞他进入他然后把精液一滴不漏的射在他体内这种事情呢。  
“没事的，”洛基的声音里充满了蛊惑的味道，就像是蛇在索尔耳边吐着信子，“反倒说——如果你对我失去了情欲，这时候我才该苦恼吧。”  
索尔清晰的看到自己的弟弟舔了舔唇，修长的手指有意无意的划过湿润的唇角，这让他瞬间变得呼吸急促了起来。他总是记得洛基是如何用他那些漂亮的手指玩弄他的乳尖、打开他的身体的，优雅、缓慢却又不失淫欲，而他也同样清楚的记得自己是如何一次又一次的不知羞耻的打开腿，用自己的欲液将弟弟漂亮的手指弄湿弄脏的。  
“不要这样害羞嘛，哥哥。”洛基的语调中多了几分安慰的意思在，或许是邪神的本性作祟，索尔这样笨拙的反应着实让他的恶作剧之心高涨了不少。  
“把手机放在床上，向外滑动一下屏幕。”  
洛基指导着，而索尔乖乖照做了，原本固定在手机屏幕上的画面随之被投射到了空气中，宾果——一个解放双手的好方法。  
“现在呢，”洛基扯开了浴袍，把自己还未勃起的阴茎握在了手中，“让我看看你是怎么想我的——让我看看你有多想我。”  
洛基故意把他那根粗长傲人的性器展示给了自己的哥哥，表演似的撸动了几下，早些时候他在酒店的床头柜里找到了几包润滑剂，分量是一次性的，味道是草莓味儿的。洛基不喜欢这种人工添加剂的味道，刺鼻又污浊，不纯粹的令人作呕，在阿斯加德的时候他总会用乳霜或者蜜膏来为自己哥哥扩张，那些源于自然的甜美精粹总是会让强大的雷霆之神变得湿润又柔软，并且诱导出索尔体内本来便拥有的甜蜜和芬芳来。  
但是——那都是过去了，现在阿斯加德已经没有了，所以洛基也不能抱怨什么，没有替代品，他只能用中庭人粗制滥造的东西凑合一下。  
洛基用牙齿扯开了那个润滑剂小小的开口，将那些腻人的液体倒入了自己掌心，然后若无旁人的对着索尔那边撸动了起来。事实上，先不说现在的复仇者联盟总部被托尼·史塔克建造的多么坚固，私人空间多么充足这件事上，毕竟复仇者联盟里还有幻视那样刚出生的小宝宝，完全搞不清墙壁的作用是什么的小傻子——说实话，就算被其他人看到又怎样呢，洛基从来不会为自己的阴茎长度而感到羞耻，他傲人的尺寸让每个和他睡过的姑娘都销魂蚀骨、记忆犹新。  
看到自己弟弟逐渐充血勃起的阴茎，索尔忍不住渴望的呻吟了一声，他下意识的夹紧了自己的双腿，暗暗庆幸自己刚刚已经洗过澡了——他也不知道为什么同自己弟弟视频之前要去特意把自己洗干净，或许是这么多天没见，他非常可笑的想给洛基点好印象吧。  
史塔克工业所制造的手机优秀的收声系统似乎把对面因撸动而发出的水声也传递到了这边来，索尔的后穴泛起一股酥麻的痒意，他太适应这个了——太适应被自己弟弟操，后面被自己弟弟填满了。而谢天谢地，他的弟弟也非常愿意满足他，可以说他们在一起的这么久以来，索尔总是想要，便可以得到。以至于当此刻他的后穴得不到满足的时候，他便变得异乎寻常的渴望且怪异起来。索尔舔了舔自己干燥的唇，他感到自己的喉咙发热发紧，那里也曾被他的弟弟粗暴的使用过，他犹记当时在地牢里，洛基是如何愤怒的拽着他的头发，强迫他将那根粗长的巨物完全含入口中，又将精液满满当当的射进去的。以至于之后的几周之内，索尔的喉咙都嘶哑发痛的厉害，连他的母后都担心他是不是病了。  
但问题是，索尔喜欢这个，他喜欢洛基给他的，他能接受洛基给他的所有，精液、性爱、甚至折磨，这是他爱自己兄弟的方式。  
“让我也看看你，哥哥。”洛基将自己沾满前液的手指放入了口中，故意缓慢的吮吸出声，“让我看看你的身体，为我打开你自己。”  
索尔因为洛基的话而忍不住发出了无比渴望的呻吟，他按照洛基所说的解开了自己的浴袍，在床上尽可能的分开了自己的双腿，好让他的弟弟可以更轻而易举的看到自己的后穴。那个浅色的小穴此刻正因为渴望而无比难过的微微抽搐着，索尔拿了他们之前做爱所用剩的润滑膏，挖了一大块送入了自己体内。他的后穴是如此适应如此渴望这个，以至于他的第一根手指根本就是畅通无阻的被吞了进去，紧致的小穴贪吃的将他的手指含到了底端。在他将自己的第二根手指挤进那个诱人的小洞的时候，空气里顿时响起了一声清亮粘稠的水声，被润滑剂填的满满当当的小穴因为第二根手指的挤入而不堪重负的将之前的液体吐出来了不少，被体温融化成了液体的润滑膏混杂着索尔身体本身分泌的液体流了出来，顺着他的手指湿漉漉黏答答的滴在床单上，色情又仿佛不满足般的把原本浅色的床单洇出了不小的一块水渍。  
索尔的动作因此而停了下来，他很想尝试着抽动几下自己的手指，毕竟他是那么的想要——想要自己的弟弟，可是他忘了自己平时会有多湿、多急切，以至于现在，他错误的将自己的后面用液体填的太满了，所以此刻只要他稍稍动动手指，咕啾咕啾的水声就会突兀而又毫不留情的在这间空荡荡的屋子里想起来。就仿佛什么公开处刑一般，告诫着年轻的皇子他现在有多么淫乱，索尔为此感到脸红，而他很确定自己的弟弟能听到这个声音，因为洛基为此而饶有兴趣的眯了眯他那双蓝绿色的眼睛，那是掠食者的眼神，是蛇在巡视属于自己的猎物。索尔为此而感到喉咙发紧，仿佛他能感受到那条蛇再一次的、缓慢的缠绕住了他。他的弟弟总是乐于同他这样玩乐，刺激而又充满想象力，而对此索尔几乎毫无反抗之力，他无法拒绝洛基的要求，他会任由那条粗壮的蟒蛇缠绕住他的腿根，盘紧他的喉咙，滑过他的身体，用冰凉的蛇鳞磨蹭他的皮肤，然后慢慢慢慢收紧、收紧，在他大脑逐渐因为无法呼吸而快要失去意识的时候将他放开，把他推向高潮。  
“别这么懒惰了，哥哥，我不会帮你的，你还记得吗，我在法国呢。”注意到索尔望向自己渴求的眼神，洛基忍不住心情极好的扬了扬唇角。他甚至故意展示般的撸动了几下自己半勃的阴茎，尽管之前那个东西的大小就已经十分可观了，可是在这样的刺激之下，那个大家伙又耀武扬威的涨大了几分。  
天啊——  
索尔像只发情期的猫咪似的呻吟着，后穴甜蜜的一收一缩的夹紧，他的整个身体都绷紧了起来，就连白嫩的腿根都涨出了几分漂亮的粉红来。此刻索尔的体内是那么灼热而又空虚，那个该死的小洞又是那么的贪吃，以至于他湿透了的后穴远远不满足于这两根细的要命的手指，尽管里面已经湿漉漉软乎乎酥麻瘙痒的要命了，可是那个小洞还在欲求不满般的向外淌着水儿。索尔咬着下唇尝试着动作，他分开自己的两根手指，试图让自己清醒一些。那个浅色的穴口被小小的撑开了一条甜美的缝隙，更多用作润滑的、粘稠的白色液体从不堪重负的小穴里流了出来，湿哒哒、黏糊糊的沾满了索尔长期用作战斗的手指。他体内酥麻的痒意随着后穴被打开而更多加了几分，单眼因为欲望而不受控制的溢上了一层水雾，那纯粹的蓝色因为水汽而变得氤氲浅淡了起来。索尔努力回忆着洛基平时的动作，笨拙且粗暴的用手指用力戳刺着自己的小穴，用指甲胡乱剐蹭揉捏着自己的乳尖，难耐的扭动着腰部试图缓解这份难以言喻的空虚。  
他真是个合格的小婊子不是吗——  
洛基这么想着，忍不住无意识的舔了舔自己的下唇，他看着自己的哥哥在他眼前不知羞耻的按照他的要求袒露着自己的身体，诚实的表露着对他的渴望。这让他心中不禁泛起一股难以言喻满足之情来，那个总是和天神一般的男人，此刻却是那么急切、那么渴望、同时又那么的下作，仿佛没了自己弟弟的阴茎就活不下去似的，不顾一切的呻吟扭动着，粗暴的蹂躏着自己的身体，开拓着自己的内里，用手指将自己后面搅得软软乎乎、汁水淋漓，只是为了让自己的弟弟看看自己究竟是多么想要、多么渴望，只是为了求洛基操他。  
这样荡妇般不为人知的索尔永远只属于洛基一人，这让年轻的邪神感到满足，让他对哥哥日益膨胀的独占欲随着这样略显病态的占有而消退。  
“帮…帮我，洛基。”索尔请求着，他的声音因为欲望而变得柔软而尖细，他似乎有些对此太不得要领了，这让洛基忍不住微微皱了皱眉头。  
此刻索尔已经被他自己完全的打开了，他的腿根绷紧，脚趾因为情欲而无意识的蜷缩着绞紧了身下的被单。他的后穴贪婪的收缩着，毫无阻碍的吞吃着他的三根手指，可是不管索尔如何粗暴的来回戳刺自己体内最柔软的腺体，如何碾磨抚慰他敏感的乳尖，又或是撸动自己早已经硬的不行的阴茎，他都无法达到那个足够让他射精的高潮。这让索尔感到无所适从，他难过的扭动着自己的腰部，粗暴的抚慰着自己的后穴。很快洛基便看到索尔的身体随着他的动作而剧烈的抽搐颤抖了几下，后穴也随着那几根手指不断抽插律动的刺激而唐突的紧缩了起来，大量的前液滴滴答答的从索尔勃起的阴茎顶端流了下来，他并没有射精，只是大量透明的液体顺着顶端的小孔流了出来，黏糊糊的蹭了他一肚子，把他为数不多的浅金色阴毛也打的湿成了一片，黏答答的贴在他的下腹。  
索尔感到灼热而勃发的欲望，那种感觉几乎要将他自内而外的融化，可却并非令人畅快的释放和解脱，他的身体渴望着更大的——更大、更粗、更加火热的东西进入他，把他填满，碾磨他体内最柔软脆弱的腺体，狠狠地将他操开，粗暴的使用他、占有他，让他疼痛，让他满足，将他的屁股用精液填满，最好让他第二天连走路都要感觉酸胀难耐的费劲。  
这个突然跃入脑中的想法令索尔感到呼吸急促，他颤抖着扭动着他柔韧的腰部，难耐的磨蹭喘息着，刚刚经历过的干性高潮控制着他的身体，而索尔不得不承认，他熟悉这样的体验，洛基总是会为他带来各种各样他想都不曾想过的性经验，将他在床上塑造成邪神会满意的淫乱姿态。而这种感觉恰到好处的磨人，令他崩溃，令他绝望，令他柔软的临近向自己弟弟请求的边沿——事实上，索尔已经在意识被欲望所掌控的混沌不清之间这么做了。  
“既然你如此诚恳的向我如此请求了，我的哥哥。”洛基站起身，系紧了自己的浴袍，他清楚在这种事情上，恶作剧总是要的适时适度的。  
所以几乎是下一秒，洛基便出现在了索尔的房间里，没有触发复仇者基地的任何警报，没有引起任何人的注意，就只是、纯粹的魔法传送而已，阿斯加德最强的魔法师之名可并非一纸空谈。  
“看看你现在的样子，哥哥，哪还有一个战士、一位王的影子？你的脑子里是不是只想着接下来要怎么被我操了？”洛基走到床边，微微俯身贴近索尔，却并没有吻上去，而是保持在了一个若即若离的距离之内。  
而索尔——他根本顾不上去注意洛基究竟在说什么了，他渴望的、渴望的环住了自己弟弟的脖颈，无比急切的将自己的唇舌送了上去，如此甜蜜、如此澄澈而又如此直白火热的充满情欲，那份诱人的甜美和灼热把洛基盘旋在舌尖的讽刺全都融化在了他的口腔里，把他也迅速拽入了一片赤诚的渴望之中。是的，他们总是这样，互相影响，互相吸引，而又永远的互相渴望着彼此。  
洛基俯身用力钳住索尔的下颚，纠缠着自己身下那人柔软甜美的舌，随之狠狠将自己抵入了索尔体内——  
充实、满足而又略带疼痛。  
几乎是在身体被填满的那一瞬间，索尔的眼前泛起了模糊的光斑——

Fin


End file.
